Paige goes to Texas
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Life's not been easy since she left Emily and everything else behind, but it is slowly getting better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Paige goes to Texas**

 **Paige has lived in Houston, Texas for nearly a month now. This is where she moved after leaving Rosewood.**

Life's not been easy since she left Emily and everything else behind, but it is slowly getting better.

On this beautiful summer day, Paige is on a visit to Rice Univeristy, the college she hope to study at.

Since she is lost in her thoughts, Paige bump into another girl as she walk along a hallway.

The other girl simply smile and says hi. She has curly red hair that is put up in a pony-tail and she wear tight red latex pants, a black satin top and old worn combat boots.

"I'm Granada Jones, named after the city in Spain." says the other girl.

"I'm Paige McCullers." says Paige.

"Sweet name. I've never seen you before." says Granada with a cute smile.

"Thanks. I don't go to this school. At least not yet." says Paige.

"Okay. Where are you from?" says Granada.

"Rosewood. It's in Pennsylvania, in case you didn't know." says Paige.

"I did not know." says Granada.

"The place holds a lot of sadness and pain for me, but also a fair amount of joy and glory." says Paige. "I mean...the only girl I've ever been in love with is still there..."

"So you're a lesbian?" says Granada.

"Yes." says Paige.

"Cool. I'm a gay girl too." says Granada. "I'm single now though 'cause Nikki Belugna and I broke up last year."

"Belugna...seriously? That was her last name?" says Paige.

"Yeah and don't make fun of it. Nikki was very sexy before she became too egocentric and rude." says Granada.

"Sorry. Anyways, do you go to Rice?" says Paige.

"I do...sort of. I was accepted and will start for real here after the summer." says Granada.

"Awesome. I wanna study here as well." says Paige.

"Yum yum!" says Granada with a sexy smile as she gently grab Paige's ass.

"What?" says Paige confused.

"Sorry. You're so hot that I can't help myself..." says Granada.

"Thanks...I think..." says Paige.

"No need to feel all awkward. I'm sweet and I will not flirt with you without your okay to do so." says Granada.

"You can flirt. I mean, it's almost a month since Emily and I broke up so I'm single. Me is just not comfortable yet being called hot by someone who is not Emily. She is...or was...my first love." says Paige.

"Tough stuff, right...? Let's simply be buddies for now. I need a new friend." says Granada.

"Sort of, yeah. Buddies? I can do that." says Paige.

"Cute. So awesome to finally have a friend again." says Granada.

"I understand. All my friends are back in Rosewood." says Paige.

"Days must go by slow without them." says Granada.

"Very true, but I left Rosewood for a reason." says Paige.

"Okay." says Granada.

"Are you from the area?" says Paige.

"Yup. Me was born in Houston and has never lived anywhere else." says Granada.

"Cool. Then maybe you wanna be my very sweet tour guide girl...? I need someone who can show me all the awesome spots around here and such." says Paige.

"It will be a pleasure to guide ya around, Paige." says Granada.

"Thanks, Granada." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Call me tomorrow, babe. Here's my number." says Granada as she quickly write down her cell phone number on a random piece of paper and gives it to Paige.

"Alright." says Paige, who is surpised at how easy she and Granada has started to become friends.

2 hours later, Paige is in her apartment.

"Hmm...nice." says Paige as she eat pizza and watch Gossip Girl, like she and Emily used to do.

Paige cry a little as she's reminded of her time with Emily.

Paige drink some coffee, trying to wash away the sadness and heartbreak.

"Awww! Em love this episode...yes, sooo much." says Paige when she realize what exact episode she's watching.

4 hours later, Paige is decorating her bedroom.

"And this goes here, of course." says Paige as she grab a photo of Emily in Rosewood Sharks tracksuit and place it on the nightstand.

Paige place her finest swimming trophy next to the photo.

"Hmm, these will go here, yes." says Paige as she hang her green electric bass guitar and short Greek sword on the wall next to the closet.

Paige also hang a photo of her mom on the wall.

"Mom..." whisper Paige.

Paige wear a simple t-shirt and the pants of her Rosewood Sharks tracksuit.

"I hope mom and dad are happy in Boston." says Paige. "Yes, of course I could have moved to Boston too, but I felt like I needed som alone time and it turned out to be correct."

Paige drink some water.

The next day.

Paige put on a green Beyoncé t-shirt ( a gift from Emily ) and baggy jeans.

She then grab her phone and dial Granada's number.

"Hi, Granada speakin'...who's there?"

"Paige, the new girl you met."

"Oh, it's you. Hi, girl."

"Granada, you promised to be my guide..."

"Yeah, so I did. I'm ready."

"Sweet."

"Meet me at the pizza place on Mikey G Lane in 50 minutes."

"Alright. See you."

Paige ends the phone call.

"Hmm..." giggles Paige as she switch to a pair of less baggy jeans, wanting to look more awesome.

45 minutes later.

Paige sit outside a coffee shop on Mikey G Lane when Granada show up in her car, a cool modified 1962 MG Roadster in custom neon pink.

"Hi, babe!" says Granada out loud in a clear happy tone as park the car by the street side.

"Hi...nice car." says Paige. "An MG Roadster."

"Yeah. Aunt Lauren gave it to me last year." says Granada.

"Cool. My dad used to have a black one when he was in college." says Paige.

"Then he had good taste." says Granada.

"Yeah, my dad was cool." says Paige.

"Climb in, time for me to show ya what's kickin' around here." says Granada, winking at Paige.

Paige feel slightly awkward about being winked at in public, but she trust her new friend so she take a seat next to Granada in the car.

"If you love shopping the mall is over there. And behind the mall is a nice lil' pizza place." says Granada. "You like pizza, don't you?"

"Pizza's nice, yeah. Why did you think that I like pizza?" says Paige.

"I read the quote on your t-shirt you wore when we met at Rice. It said 'Pizza over everything'..." says Granada with a small friendly cute laugh.

"Oh, okay. That shirt used to belong to my former girlfriend Emily. She's the one who like pizza, but I sort of do as well." says Paige.

"Alright, babe. I understand. Here's a bar named 'The Lucky Lesbian'. I go there often." says Granada.

"Nice, but I prefer to not display my own lesbianism too open. I don't overdo things." says Paige.

"That's cool too. You're free to be a gay babe in whatever way ya like. I respect your opinion." says Granada.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Yup." says Granada.

"Do you like...uh..." says Paige.

"What?" says Granada.

"...uh...you know...sex?" says Paige.

"Yeah, of course. I fuck myself to sleep with my dildo every night." says Granada.

"Oh, really?" says Paige.

"Yup. I love my black Italian dildo." says Granada.

"Nice...I think..." says Paige.

"Don't be shy. Sex is great. I love being a lil' slutty." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige.

64 minutes later, Granada has shown Paige most of the cool places in the city.

"Thanks for the tour, girl." says Paige.

"No problem, babe." says Granada.

"Drive me home, please. I live at..." begins Paige.

"Please, let me take you out to dinner." says Granada before Paige can say anything more.

"As a date? I'm not ready to have a new girlfriend yet." says Paige.

"No, a friendship dinner." says Granada.

"Okay. Sounds sweet." says Paige.

"Awesome." says a happy Granada.

"I just wanna go home and change into something less casual." says Paige.

"There's no need for that. You look awesome." says Granada.

"Thank you, but it's too early for dinner." says Paige.

"Good point. I'll drive ya home." says Granada.

"Sweet. My home's at Blaise Road 12." says Paige.

"Okay." says Granada.


	2. Chapter 2

Granada drop Paige off at Blaise Road 12.

"Again, thanks for the tour." says Paige.

"No problem. I'd do anything for a cool sexy girl like you." says Granada.

"You think I'm cool...?" says Paige.

"Of course I do, Paige. You're awesome. This is kinda a cliché, but I must ask, where've ya been all me life?" says Granada.

"All over the place. Mom and dad has moved around during my childhood." says Paige.

"I understand. See ya later." says Granada.

Paige goes up and into her apartment.

"Hmm, what should I wear for my dinner with Granada...?" mumbles Paige as she look through her closet.

She find a blue shiny satin top and white soft cozy pants.

She decides to wear that.

Paige takes a shower and after that she does some random things.

"This should be here." says Paige as she place her teddy bear next to her computer on her desk.

Paige is happy.

"I wonder how mom's doing..." says Paige.

She send a txt to her mom. It says "Mom, are you okay? Love from Paige."

"Mom is sweet." says Paige with a cute smile.

Paige drink some tea.

6 hours later.

"Hi, babe!" says a happy Granada when Paige open the door.

"Hi, Granada!" says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Reado to go?" says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"I've gotten us a table at Brennan's." says Granada.

"Cool. I've never been there." says Paige.

"Really? Then you're in for a fuckin' sweet treat. They've the best classic southern food in the city. In my opinion, at least." says Granada with a sexy smile.

"Alright, let's go." says Paige as she find her confidence, the confidence she used to have during her best time with Emily.

"Yay!" says Granada in joy.

22 minutes later, Paige and Granada enter Brennan's.

"Welcome." says a waitress.

"Thanks. I'm Granada Jones. I was here earlier and I reserved a table for me and my sexy friend." says Granada.

"Ah...Miss Jones. This way." says the waitress.

Granada and Paige follow the waitress to a private VIP room.

"Miss Jones, your food shall be here soon." says the waitress.

"Thanks, Amy." says Granada.

The waitress, apparently named Amy, switch on some nice soft 60s pop music and then leave the room.

"VIP room? Not bad." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Yeah. Anything for you, my sexy buddy." says Granada.

"Awww!" says Paige in a sweet adorable tone.

"Let's sit down." says Granada.

Granada and Paige take their seats on the red cozy coach.

"Paige, I like you a lot." says Granada. "As a friend."

"Thanks, girl." says Paige.

"No problem." says Granada with a cute smile.

"You're so nice and sweet." says Paige.

"I try to be because I like you so much. You're fun to hang out with." says Granada.

"So are you." says Paige.

"Yay!" says a happy Granada with a cute smile.

"Miss Jones...your food. Enjoy." says the waitress as she enter the room and place food on the table.

"Thanks." says Granada.

"Have fun." says the waitress as she leave the room.

Granada and Paige starts to eat.

"How does it taste?" says Granada.

"Very good." says Paige.

"Awesome." says Granada with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Paige now notice that Granada wear a red lace bra, a black leather vest, green baggy latex pants and combat boots.

"Like my clothes?" says Granada. "Sure, it's a lil' slutty, but it's also sooo damn comfortable."

"Your oufit is cool." says Paige as she blush a bit.

"Thanks, babe." says Granada.

"Do you have a crush on me?" says Paige.

"I guess I do, but for now we're only friends." says Granada.

"Awesome." says Paige.

"Indeed, girl." says Granada.

"You are very cool." says Paige.

"And you are soooo sexy." says Granada with a cute smile.

"If you say so..." says Paige.

"C'mon, your friend Emily probably told you that often." says Granada.

"Maybe..." says Paige.

"Awww! Cute." says Granada.

2 hours later, Paige and Granada walk in the park.

"Look! That...is the zodiak sign Leo." says Paige as she look up at the stars in the sky.

"Leo? Cool, the lion's my spirit animal, according to grandma." says Granada.

"Oh, sweet. My spirit animal is the ibis bird." says Paige. "The African one, to be specific. The same one that's the symbol of the Egyptian god Thoth."

"That's so cool, babe!" says Granada in joy.

"Thanks." says Paige. "Emily's spirit animal is the dolphin."

"Awesome." says Granada.

"Yeah. And over there's the Belt of Orion and the Aquarius." says Paige.

"You're good at this." says Granada.

"Because my mom is an expert at zodiak signs and such." says Paige.

"Okay. My mom's a dentist." says Granada.

"Nice. My dad repairs cars." says Paige.

"My dad work at Hotel Westbird." says Granada.

The next day.

Paige eat lunch in her bedroom.

"Mmm, sushi..." says Paige with a cute smile.

She wear a Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Last night was awsome." says Paige.

2 hours later.

Paige and Granada are in Granada's apartment.

Paige wear her Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Granada wear a black Metallica tank top and pink baggy leather pants.

"Thanks for last night, babe." says Granada.

"No problem. It was sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah. We had so much fun." says Granada.

"I agree." says Paige.

"Yay!" says a happy Granada.

"Do you play?" says Paige when she sees a black modified Rickenbacker 4001 electric bass guitar that hangs on the wall.

"Yeah, a bit. Dad's been teaching me. That thing was his in the 60s. He used to play in a blues band." says Granada.

"That's so awesome!" says a happy Paige.

"Okay." says Granada.

2 days later.

"OMG, a letter of acceptance from Rice? Yes!" says a very happy Paige when she sees that she's gotten a letter from Rice University.

She open the letter. It says "Miss Paige McCullers, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Rice University."

Paige is so happy.

"Yes! Me will go to Rice!" says Paige, dancing in joy.

Paige txt her mom, telling her that she's been accepted into Rice.

"So awesome!" says a happy Paige.

Paige is super happy.

"Granada and I should celebrate." says Paige.

Paige wear a Rosewood High t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

4 hours later.

"Awesome!" says Granada. "Cool that ya got in, babe."

"Thanks." says Paige.

"It's so great that we'll both go to Rice. I hope we can get to share dorm." says Granada.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." says Paige.

"Absolutely." says Granada. "You're my new BFF."

"I am? Cute." says Paige.

"You truly are, Paige." says Granada with a sweet smile.

"So nice. I like you as well." says Paige. "You're a good friend."

Granada wear a neon-green t-shirt and baggy brown leather pants.

Paige wear a blue tank top and dark skinny jeans.

"Can I get something to drink?" says Granada.

"Yeah, sure. Tea or coffee?" says Paige.

"No beer?" says Granada.

"I was never a huge beer-drinker..." says Paige. "Sometimes I drink beer, yes, but not too often."

"Alright. Coffee's good then." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige pour a cup of coffee for Granada.

"Thanks." says Granada.

"You seem to have a lot of lesbian experience." says Paige.

"I do. I've had seven girlfriends." says Granada.

"Okay. I've only been with Emily." says Paige. "She was the first and only person who I've had sex with."

"Is she good...?" says Granada.

"Emily is always sweet." says Paige.

"I meant when it comes to sex. Is she good at lesbian sex?" says Granada.

"She's erotic. Em know how to make me cum." says Paige. "Emily is very nice and gentle in bed."

"Cool. That's her, right...?" says Granada when she sees a photo of Emily on the bookshelf.

"Yes. I took that photo of her after she won regionals last year." says Paige.

"Nice. She truly is beautiful. I can see why you were in love with her." says Granada.

"Em's totally wonderful." says Paige.

"You still have feelings for her?" says Granada.

"Maybe. I'm always gonna have a spot in my heart for Em." says Paige.

"I understand." says Granada. "I feel the same for Jane Larsen. She was my first love."

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige eat some candy.

"Paige, could I have some?" says Granada.

"Sure, please." says Paige with a cute smile.

Granada eat some candy.

"Yummy!" says Granada in a sexy tone.

The next day.

Paige eat pizza and watch anime.

"Awww!" says Paige with a cute smile.

Paige wear a green t-shirt and pink oversized sweatpants.

"This anime is so fucking cute." says Paige.

2 hours later.

Paige and Granada sit on a bench in the park.

Granada wear a pink Britney Spears t-shirt, a black leather crop top jacket, baggy green latex pants and combat boots.

Paige wear a black top, pink jeans and white shoes.

"You're beautiful." says Granada as she put a hand Paige's left knee.

"Thanks, so are you..." says Paige.

"Awww! Cute." says Granada with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Such a wonderful day." says Granada.

"Very true." says Paige.

"You're in such good shape." says Granada as she gently rub Paige's knee. "I love strong lesbo chicks."

"Well...me is a swimmer so I have to be healthy and strong." says Paige.

"That's awesome!" says a happy Granada with a childish smile.

"Okay." says Paige as she giggle a bit.

"Honestly you're kinda my wet dream, the girl I've always wanted to love forever." says Granada.

"It's cute that you like me, but please don't refer to me as a wet dream. That sounds way too sexual." says Paige.

"Sorry." says Granada with a cute smile.

"No worry. I'm sure you didn't mean to be perverted." says Paige.

"You are right." says Granada.

"Awww!" says Paige with a cute smile.

The next day.

Paige is taking a nap on her bed.

She wear a pink t-shirt and baggy blue sweatpants that used to belong to Emily who gave them to Paige as a memory of their time together.

"Mmm, yes! Granada, don't stop...please keep goin'..." says Paige in her sleep.

2 hours later, Paige wake up.

"Oh, yeah!" says Paige with a cute smile.

Paige goes to the living room, switch on the TV and watch some anime.

"Awww! Anime's sooo cute!" says Paige.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later.

Paige and Granada hang out in Paige's apartment.

Paige wear a blue tank top and pink baggy sweatpants.

Granada wear a white tank top and pink oversized leather pants.

"You're so sexy." says Granada with a cute smile.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm ready to date you yet. I need some more time before I can have a new girlfriend. Not enough time's gone by since Em and I broke up." says Paige.

"No worry. I understand." says Granada.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Granada.

"Cool." says Paige.

"What sex do ya enjoy?" says Granada.

"Basic gay girl stuff. Licking...grinding. Some finger-fucking and a dildo sometimes. Nothing that advanced." says Paige.

"That's really cute. I'm pretty low maintenance too." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Please tell me a lil' bit about Emily." says Granada.

"Well...she's a swimmer. Always sweet to her friends. Em is a very good friend. She always care for her friends and family and protect those she love. She's won many trophies and medals at swimming. Her dad is in the army." says Paige.

"Cool. Does she have any brothers or sisters?" says Granada.

"No, she's an only child." says Paige.

"What does she like, other than swimming?" says Granada.

"She love pizza, sweatpants, Gossip Girl, Beyoncé and My Little Pony." says Paige.

"Okay. Nice." says Granada with a cute smile.

"Her favorite color seems to be blue and she is sort of a daddy's girl, but she's really close to her mom as well." says Paige.

"I'm a mommy's girl. I've always spent much more time with mom than with dad." says Granada.

"I'm the same. My dad doesn't like that I'm a gay girl." says Paige.

"Too bad. I hope he won't force you to go to anti-lesbian camp." says Granada.

"Dad is a strict man, but he'd never force his little Paige to do something like that." says Paige.

"Good." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

45 minutes later.

"You're so sweet." says Granada as she gives Paige a kiss on the neck.

"Thanks..." says Paige, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself..." says Granada.

"Relax. I'm not mad at you, girl." says Paige. "It's just that I'm far from ready to jump into a new romantic relationship."

"You told me. I'm a horny babe so sometimes I can't 'keep it in my pants' as some people say. Sorry." says Granada.

"It's okay." says Paige.

Paige put a hand on Granada's left knee.

"You are very understanding." says Granada with a cute smile.

"I do my best to be." says Paige.

"Awww!" says Granada.

Paige get a little turned on.

"I shouldn't do this, but I want to..." says Paige as she moce her hand from Granada's knee and place it between Granada's legs and starts to gently rub Granada's pussy through Granada's pants.

"Mmmm! That feels fuckin' good." moans Granada in a sexy voice.

"Em taught me how to rub pussy the right way." says Paige.

"Then she's a good teacher 'cause this feels amazing!" moans Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Paie rub a bit harder.

"Holy shit, soooo sexy!" moans Granada.

"I'm glad you enjoy this, girl." says Paige.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Granada.

"Awww!" says Paige.

"Oh...fuck!" moans Granada with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Wait...did you just cum for me?" says Paige in slight fear as she quickly remove her hand from Granada's pussy.

"I sure did and it was wonderful." says Granada.

"Well...nice that it was good for you." says Paige.

"Uh...yeah..." says Granada. "I should go now, see ya tormorrow."

Granada leave the apartment.

The next day.

"I fucked up yesterday. How could I make Granada cum for me? I'm a bad bad girl...not what I want." says Paige as she hug her teddy bear.

Paige starts to cry.

"What I did is sooo bad..." says Paige, stil crying.

Paige wear a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"I don't deserve to go to Rice..." mumbles Paige through her tears.

Paige put down her teddy bear, goes to the kitchen and drink some beer.

"Damn..." says Paige.

Paige stop crying.

She then grab a sandwich and eat it.

"Oh, dear..." says Paige.

Paige is not happy.

"I don't know why I did what I did. I've never been a slut." says Paige.

The next day.

"Granada, sorry for what I did." says Paige.

"Don't be sorry. It was sexy." says Granada.

"Sure, but I told you that I don't want to be in a new romantic relationship at this time." says Paige.

"Maybe we can be buddies with benefits?" says Granada.

"Well...maybe..." says Paige, getting nervous.

"Okay. Take your time to decide what ya wanna do." says Granada with a cute friendly smile.

"Awww! Thanks." says Paige, getting happy.

"Yeah." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Paige and Granada are both happy.


	4. Chapter 4

10 days later, Paige and Granada start their first year at Rice.

They get happy when they find out that they get to share a dorm room.

"Nice that we get a room all to ourselves, babe." says Granada. "We can do some of those very cozy 'buddies with benefits' things."

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Cute." says Granada with a sexy smile.

Granada hang her bass guitar on the wall.

"This goes right here." says Granada.

Paige hang her own bass guitar next to Granada's.

Paige wear an orange tank top and baggy brown leather pants.

Granada wear a tight sexy red t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"I need to take a shit..." says Granada as she goes to the bathroom.

"Seems like my freshman year will be cute." says Paige as she place her teddy bear on the shelf next to her bed.

5 minutes later, Granada return from the bathroom.

"Are you happy?" says Granada.

"Yes, really happy." says Paige.

"Sweet. Me too." says Granada.

"Awesome." says Paige with a very cute smile.

Granada grab her bass guitar, hook it up to her mini amp and starts to play a happy summer song.

Paige notice that Granada's bass guitar is tuned to banjo chords and that it sounds more like a regular electric guitar than a bass one.

"Nice." says a happy Paige.

"Thanks." says Granada.

Granada explains that her guitar sounds the way it does because the pickups on it are not meant for a bass guitar. They are white P-90s made for a regular electric guitar.

Paige grab her own bass guitar and hook it up to her own mini amp.

They start to play a sweet cute song.

"That was wonderful." says Paige as the song ends.

"Yeah, you're good." says Granada.

"So are you." says Paige.

"Thanks, my dad has taught me to play." says Granada.

"I'm self taught." says Paige.

"Cool." says Granada.

"Awww! Thanks." says Paige.

"Yay!" says Granada, all childish.

"You're a very sweet friend." says Paige.

"I like you too." says Granada.

The next day.

"Morning to ya, Paige my friend." says Granada as she sit up in bed.

"Morning to you as well." says Paige.

Paige get slightly uncomfortable when she sees that Granada is naked and has a dildo in her pussy.

"Uh...do you always sleep like that...?" says Paige.

"Yeah, of course. I enjoy being naked and I can't sleep without my dildo inside me." says Granada.

"Okay...it's kinda...slutty. That makes me a bit uncomfortable." says Paige.

"I understand, but I need my dildo in my pussy to sleep good. Without it I have really weird nightmares that scare the farts out of me." says Granada.

"Alright, then I try my best to accept it." says Paige.

"Thanks, that's all I can ask for, baby." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Granada pull out the dildo from her pussy, wipe the dildo clean and put it in the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

"Up she went." says Granada as she get up and put on a green t-shirt, baggy jeans and white shoes.

Paige get up as well and put on a blue t-shirt, pink tights and black shoes.

"See you in a few." says Paige as she goes to the bathroom.

12 minutes later, Paige join Granada in the dining room.

Paige and Granada are happy that none of the other girls from the building are there so they can eat in private.

Granada eat a bacon and eggs sandwich and drink coffee.

Paige eat a fish sandwich and drink tea.

"Tea?" says Granada.

"Yeah, I prefer that over coffee in the morning." says Paige.

"Okay, baby." says Granada.

24 minutes later, Paige and Granada walk to class.

Paige to Ancient History class and Granada to Engineering class.

10 hours later.

"I wanna see yours." says Granada with a cute smile.

"My what?" says Paige confused.

"Your dildo." says Granada.

"My dildo...?" says Paige.

"Yeah, you have one, right...?" says Granada.

Paige open the top drawer of her nightstand and grab her dildo.

"Sexy." says Granada who obviously think it's a nice dildo.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"No problem, baby." says Granada with a sexual smile.

"Okay." says Paige.

2 days later.

"Morning to ya!" says a happy Granada as she wake up. As always she's naked and has her dildo in her pussy.

"Is it morning already?" says Paige.

"Yup, babe." says Granada with a cute smile.

"Okay..." says Paige as she slowly open her eyes.

Granada pull out her dildo from her pussy, wipe the dildo clean, put it away and put on a black tank top and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Let's go get breakfast." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige as she put on a pink tank top and baggy jeans.

"Cute." says Granada.

Granada and Paige goes to the dining room.

This time 2 other girls, named Rae Viola and Jennie Dickinson, are there.

Paige eat a fish danwich and drink tea.

Granada eat a double burger and drink coffee.

"Yum, yum!" says Granada, all childish and cute.

Rae eat pasta and tomato sauce.

Jennie drink apple juice and eat a fruit sandwich.

"Granada, you're gay, aren't you?" says Jennie.

"Yes, me is 100 % gay." says Granada.

"That's cool." says Jennie.

"Thanks." says Granada.

2 weeks later.

"Goodnight, girl." says Paige.

Thanks, baby. Goodnight." says Granada.

Paige takes off her t-shirt and sweatpants, leaving her bra and panties on and then climb into bed.

Granada takes off her top, jeans, bra and panties. Then she climb into bed and slide her dildo into her pussy.

Paige fall asleep.

Granada fuck herself with the dildo for a couple minutes and then fall asleep too.

The next day.

"Oh..." says Paige when she wakes up and sees that Granada for once is still sleeping.

Paige put on a blue t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

She goes to the bathroom and when she return 6 minutes later, Granada wakes up.

"Mornin' to ya, sexy baby." says Granada.

"Good morning." says Paige.

"Did you dream about me during the night?" says Granada with a sexy smile.

"Honestly I can't tell. Really don't remember if I had any dreams." says Paige.

"Okay." says Granada.

Granada remove the dildo from her pussy, wipe the dildo clean and put it away.

She then put on a red tight tank top and baggy pink latex pants.

"You look...sexy." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Granada.

"No problem." says Paige.

"I need to go shit. See ya." says Granada as she goes to the bathroom.

2 days later.

"Paige, you're so sweet." says Granada.

"Thanks, so are you." says Paige.

"Awww! Cute." says Granada with a sweet smile.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Yay!" says Granada in joy.

"So nice." says Paige.

Paige hug her teddy bear.

Paige wear a pink top and black sweatpants.

Granada wear a red leather bra and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?" says Granada.

"No, me is an only child." says Paige.

"Okay." says Granada.

"What about you?" says Paige.

"I have a little sister. She's 12. Her name is Molly." says Granada.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah. Molly is adorable." says Granada. "It seems like she might be gay too."

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige drink some tea.

"Does your sister know that you're a lesbian?" says Paige.

"Yes, she know." says Granada. "She was the first one to find out."

Granada eat a burger.

"Cute." says Paige.

"Yup." says Granada.

"Awww!" says a happy Paige.

"Girls, dorm meeting in 30 minutes." says a girl named Gina Ironrose as she look in through the door.

"Nice, we'll be there." says Paige.

30 minutes later in the dorm common room.

"Opening meeting for the Coño Mojado dorm. I'm Gina Ironrose, as y'all know already. Point one...sexual activities. I can inform with joy that sexual stuff is allowed in the dorm again. Cute huh?" says Gina.

"Yeah." says a girl named Nicki Sunshine.

"Point two...alcohol. Professor Green has told me that alcohol is forbidden in all dorms this year." says Gina. "No exceptions."

"Too bad." says Jennie.

"Point three...the selecting of our new dorm captain for the semester. I've held the title for the past 4 semesters, but I wanna give it to another chick now." says Gina.

"I can do it." says Granada.

"Awesome! You're the new captain of our beloved dorm, girl." says Gina.

Gina gives Granada a jacket that says 'Queen of Coño Mojado' on the back.

"Point four...pets." says Gina. "Unfortunately we can't bring any pets onto campus because some people have problems with that."

Gina drink some tea.

"Point five...we need to decide who'll represent our dorm on the school council." says Gina.

"Paige is very smart and cool...she should do it." says Granada.

"Do you want to?" says Gina.

"Sure, it might be fun." says Paige.

"Alright. Do we all agree to let Paige speak for us on the council this year?" says Gina.

All the girls in the dorm agree.

"Good. Paige is our council member. Point six...do all of ya want new tracksuits in our dorm's colors?" says Gina.

All the girls say yes.

"Nice. Open talk. Anyone have any question?" says Gina.

"I have one." says a girl named Sarah Cummings. "Can we bring back Slutty Friday in the dorm?"

"No, absolutely not." says Gina.

"Why?" says Sarah.

"Because it was a mistake to introduce that to begin with. Don't you remember what happened last time we had a Slutty Friday?" says Gina.

"Not really..." says Sarah.

"What is Slutty Friday?" says Paige.

"You don't wanna know." says Gina.

The next day.

"Hmm, books, laptop and water bottle...all me need." says Paige as she grab her things before going to class.

She wear a white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants and black shoes.

"Have fun. I'm gonna take a nap." says Granada.

Granada wear a yellow latex bra and oversized black sweatpants.

"Okay. See you later." says Paige as she put her things in her briefcase and goes to class.

"Yup." says Granada.

5 hours later.

Paige and Granada sit by the same table at lunch.

Paige eat pizza and Granada eat pasta and bacon.

"How was Engineering class today?" says Paige.

"Awesome!" says Granada. "I'm a chick, but I love to get down and dirty with tools and repair and build heavy steel machines."

"It's okay. I understand. You're still very much a babe even though you take a class that's usually seen as manly." says Paige.

"Thanks, baby." says Granada.

"You're welcome." says Paige.

"Sweet. It's awesome that you are so understanding." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

2 weeks later, Paige practice for the first time with the Rice swim-team.

"You're very good." says Jerrica Adams, the swim coach.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before you started here." says Coach Adams.

"Maybe you saw me in Rosewood. I was the second best swimmer on Rosewood High's team, the Sharks." says Paige.

"Oh, are you friends with Emily Fields?" says Coach Adams.

"Yeah and I was also her girlfriend before we broke up." says Paige.

"Alright." says Coach Adams.

"I wanna swim for Rice in the nationals." says Paige.

"Nice. Just sign up and I'll get you a spot." says Coach Adams.

"Awww. Thanks so much!" says a happy Paige.

"You're welcome. It's an honor to have you on the team." says Coach Adams.

"Cool." says Paige, still happy.

The next day.

It's a Saturday so Paige and Granada hang out in their room.

Paige wear a pink tight t-shirt and baggy green sweatpants.

Granada wear a white bra and a oversized pink sweatpants.

"Do you like country music?" says Granada.

"Well, me is more of a blues-girl." says Paige. "I still think country's sweet though."

"Cool. Let's play a country song." says Granada as she grab her bass guitar and hook it up to her mini amp.

"Okay." says Paige as she grab her bass guitar too and hook it up to her own mini amp.

Granada starts to play and Paige join in.

4 minutes later.

"Your playing is really smooth. I love that." says Granada.

"Awww! Thanks, babe." says Paige.

"No problem, babe. You are cool and sexy." says Granada.

"You say such sweet thing." says Paige with an adorable smile.

"Yeah 'cause you are very cute." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Such a sweetie you are." says Granada as she give Paige a hug.

3 days later.

"Morning." says Granada as she wake up. As usual she is naked and has her dildo in her pussy.

Paige is still asleep.

"Paige...time to rise and shine." says Granada as she walk over to Paige's bed and gently touch Paige on the shoulder.

"What...?" says Paige as she open her eyes.

"It is morning." says Granada.

"Are you sure?" says Paige.

"Very much so, baby." says Granada.

Granada pull the curtains to the side so Paige can see that the monrning sun shine.

"Yeah...morning." says Paige.

Granada pull out the dildo from her pussy, wipe the dildo clean and put it away.

"Awww!" says Granada, all cute as she put on a black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants and white shoes.

Paige put on a green t-shirt, pink pants and black shoes.

"Let's see what class I start with today..." says Paige, checking her phone and sees that her first class of the day is Classic Music.

She grab her things and goes to class.

Granada grab her things too and goes to Engineering class.

The next day.

Paige and Granada eat lunch in their room.

Granada wear a blue t-shirt and gray baggy sweatpants.

Paige wear a green tank top and gray baggy sweatpants.

Paige eat sushi and Granada eat pizza.

"Yum, yum!" says Granada, all childish.

"Cute." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks, Paige." says a happy Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige, being happy too.

"So nice." says Granada.

"True." says Paige as she giggle a bit.

Paige's phone beeps.

It turns out that Paige has recieved a txt from her mom.

2 hours later.

In Medical class, Paige and a girl named Tania Kordina work together on a project.

"Okay...about 2.5 of this should be enough." says Paige.

"Yeah, I hope so..." says Tania.

"Let's try." says Paige.

"Alright." says Tania.

"It appears to be good." says Paige.

The next day.

"Wanna do some of those sexy 'buddies with benefits' things today?" says Granada.

"Uh...yes, I actually do." says Paige.

"Cute. Let's start." says Granada as she takes off her red t-shirt and pink oversized sweatpants.

"Okay." says Paige as she takes off her white tank top and baggy jeans.

Granada wear pink bra and white panties.

Paige wear white bra and green panties.

"Sexy." says Granada when she sees Paige's bra and panties.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"This is gonna be wonderful." says Granada as she goes down on her knees, slide Paige's panties to the side and starts to lick Paige's pussy.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Paige.

"Your pussy taste so sexy!" says Granada.

"Awww! Thanks, babe!" moans Paige.

It feels very good for Paige.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Paige.

Granada is clearly skilled at licking pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Paige. "Very sweet...and erotic."

Granada lick faster.

"Holy shit, sooo good..." moans Paige.

"Indeed, baby." whisper Granada into Paige's pussy. "Mmm, your pussy scent is better than perfume."

"Thanks!" moans Paige. "Sexy!"

Granada lick harder.

"Yes, so cute!" moans Paige.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhh, holy fucking mommy!" maosn Paige as she get a big sweet orgasm.

"So cute! You cum a lot. I love it." says Granada.

"Thanks, babe." says Paige.

The next day.

"So, how was Cooking class?" says Paige.

"Pretty cute. We learned to make sushi." says Granada.

Granada wear a white tank top, blue baggy sweatpants and pink shoes.

Paige wear a blue t-shirt, pink baggy sweatpants and green shoes.

"Okay. Nice." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Granada.

"What we did yesterday was awesome." says Paige.

"Yeah, it was very sweet." says Granada.

"I'm gonna take nap now before next class." says Paige.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower." says Granada.

2 weeks later.

"Paige? What a sweet surprise." says Paige's mom when Paige show up at her parents' home in Boston.

"I got a few days off from Rice so I decided to stop by." says Paige.

"Nice. How's it like without Emily?" says Paige's mom.

"Not too bad. I've found a friend in Houston. Her name's Granada Jones and she's very sweet. She and I share a room at Rice." says Paige.

"I'm glad you've found a new buddy." says Paige's mom with a sweet smile.

"Granada is sweet, cool and funny. I like being friends with her." says Paige.

"That's wonderful." says Paige's mom.

"Where's dad...?" says Paige.

"At work." says Paige's mom. "Come in, sit down. Want some tea?"

"Sure." says Paige.

Paige take a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Here, sweetie." says Paige's mom as she pour some nice sweet tea for Paige.

Paige smile when she sees that the mug she is given is one she always used as a kid. It's white and has the name 'Paige' painted in green on it.

"I thought I'd lost this mug." says Paige.

"So did I, but a few weeks ago I found it in a box." says Paige's mom.

"Awww! Cute. Can I have it back?" says Paige.

"Of course, Paige. It's your mug." says Paige's mom.

"Thanks, mommy." says a happy Paige.

"Do you still keep in touch with Emily and your other Rosewood friends?" says Paige's mom.

"Honestly no. I've not had any contact with Emily and the girls since I moved to Texas." says Paige.

"Why?" says Paige's mom.

"Too much emotional pain in my heart..." says Paige.

"I understand." says Paige's mom.

2 hours later.

"Paige? Good to see you." says Paige's dad when he gets home and sees his daughter.

"Hi, dad." says Paige with a cute smile.

"How are things in Houston?" says Paige's dad.

"Really good, actually. I have a new friend. Her name's Granada Jones and she's sweet and funny." says Paige.

"Okay...nice." says Paige's dad.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah." says Paige.

"I hope you don't end up doing drugs or trying to be a hooker." says Paige's dad in a serious tone.

"No worry. I'd never do such nasty crappy things." says Paige. "Trust me, I'm still a good girl."

"That better be true." says Paige's dad.

"It is, dad. I promise." says Paige.

"Have you joined the swim-team at Rice?" says Paige's dad.

"Of course. I love swimming. The coach promised me a spot for the nationals. She even told me how awesome it is to have me on the team and that made me soooo happy." says Paige with a cute smile.

"That's perfect. Your mother and I wish you best of luck." says Paige's dad.

"We truly do." says Paige's mom.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Paige.

"What do you want for dinner?" says Paige's mom.

"How about fish pie? That's usually so damn yummy." says Paige.

"Sounds good." says Paige's dad.

"Alright, fish pie it is." says Paige's mom.

"Yay!" says Paige in cute joy.

"And there's the sweet Paige I remember." says Paige's dad, being happy.

"I'm always doing my best to be sweet, dad." says Paige.

"Okay." says Paige's dad.

2 hours later.

Paige is sending a txt to Granada. It says "Babe, how's things in Houston? I wish you were here with me. Love from Paige."

12 minutes later, Paige recieve a reply from Granada. It says "Things are cute here. I wish I could be with you too, baby. You are so sexy. Love from GJ."

"Awww!" says Paige, getting turned on.

"Did you get a txt from Emily?" says Paige's dad.

"No, dad. Emily and I are no longer together." says Paige.

"Really?" says Paige's dad.

"Yes, me and Em decided to just be friends." says Paige.

"Okay." says Paige's dad.

"Dinner's ready." says Paige's mom.

"Awesome!" says a happy Paige.

They walk into the dining room, sit down and starts to eat.

"Mmm...yummy!" says Paige with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you like it." says Paige's mom.

"It taste just as wonderful as when I was a little kid." says Paige.

"That's so good to hear, sweetie." says Paige's mom.

"Yeah, mommy." says Paige in a cute tone.

"It does indeed tasye really good." says Paige's dad.

2 days later, Paige return to Houston.

When she enter her dorm room, Granada is waiting for her.

Granada wear an oversized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

Paige wear a tank top and jeans.

"Mmmm!" moans Granada as she slowly rub her pussy through the fabric of her pants. "Warming up for ya, baby Paige..."

"Turned on huh?" says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Yes, been waiting for you a lot." says Granada in a sexy erotic tone.

"Let me get something to eat and then we can get cozy." says Paige.

"Okay. I'll be here." says Granada.

"Cutie cute." says Paige as she goes to the dining room and eat some pasta and fish.

27 minutes later.

"Now I'm ready." says Paige as she return to the dorm room.

"Awesome!" says Granada as she takes off her pants.

"Awww! Cutie." says Paige as she starts to lick Granada's sexy Texas pussy.

"Mmm, shit...yeah!" moans Granada.

Paige lick nice and slow.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Granada.

Paige smile, happy that she can make Granada horny.

"Fuck! Very nice, baby." moans Granada.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Yeah!" moans Granada. "It feels very erotic."

Paige lick harder.

"Mmm...yes!" moans Granada.

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, holy adorable craphole, soooooo slutty! Yes! Fuck!" moans Granada in pleasure as she get a big sexy orgasm.

"Wow! You cum like a very hot babe. I like it." says Paige.

"Thanks, Paige." says a very happy Granada with an erotic smile.

"You're welcome." says Paige.

The next day.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy Granada as she wake up. As usual, she is naked and has her dildo in her pussy.

"Morning." says Paige as she wake up too.

"Hi, baby." says Granada.

Granada pull out the dildo from her pussy, wipe the dildo clean and put it away.

"I had such a slutty dream." says Granada.

"Oh, tell me." says Paige in a sexy tone.

"There was five blonde horny bimbos who were having slutty lesbian sex with me during an erotic summer night." says Granada. "My dream nearly made me cum."

"That's really cute." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Yup." says Granada.

Paige put on a pink t-shirt and baggy jeans and white shoes.

"I'm gonna go eat breakfast." says Paige.

"Okay. See ya later." says Granada as she start to finger-fuck herself.

Paige leave the room.

2 weeks later.

"I've made us mom's special, fish pie, McCullers style." says Paige as she enter the dorm room with a nice fresh fish pie in her hands.

"Mmm, smells yummy!" says Granada.

"Thanks, babe. It's an old family recipe that goes way back to Karen McCullers who was a housewife in a small fishing village in the 1870s." says Paige. "Actually this was my favorite food when I was little."

"Cool. So awesome when things like that is kept alive in families. Me should know, me is a true Texas gal." says Granada.

"Awww! You're so sweet." says Paige as she place the pie on the table.

Paige and Granada starts to eat.

The next day.

Paige and Granada are in their room.

Granada is reading a porn magazine while Paige is brushing her hair.

"Whatcha reading?" says Paige.

"The new issue of Pussy Cutie Magazine." says Granada.

"Porn?" says Paige.

"Yeah, lesbian porn. It's so nice." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Didn't you and Emily ever read stuff like this?" says Granada.

"Not really. Em was never into porn." says Paige.

"Why?" says Granada.

"I'm not sure. She probably think porn's dirty and such. Emily wanna be a good girl." says Paige.

"It's possible to be good and still love porn and sex. Look at me. I'm not a bad person and I read porn and enjoy having sex." says Granada.

"True, but you and Emily are not the same. Both of you are very nice and cute though." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks, baby." says a happy Granada.

"No problem, babe." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"Cutie cute." says Granada in a sexy tone.

"Yay!" says Paige, all happy and childish.

"Such a cute erotic girl you are, Paige my friend." says Granada. "You are absolutely wonderful."

"You say such nice sweet things about me." says Paige, still happy.

"And it's all true." says Granada.

"So sweet and cutie cute." says Paige.

"Yup, baby." says Granada.

"You're awesome." says Paige.

"Thanks...and so are you, Paige my sexy sweet buddy." says Granada.

"Am I sexy?" says Paige.

"Yes, of course you are." says Granada in a soft erotic tone.

The next day.

It's a Sunday.

Paige is in bed, playing a game on her phone.

Granada is trying to decide what to wear.

"Should I wear my new awesome slut outfit...?" says Granada as she grab a tight neon yellow latex jumpsuit with holes for the ass, pussy and boobs.

"Uh...no. It's too slutty. You'd probably get into big trouble if you wore it in public." says Paige.

"Good point. What about this?" says Granada as she grab a gold-colored leather tank top and black tight satin pants.

"Yeah, wear that, girl." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Granada as she pull of her baggy shirt and oversized sweatpants and put on the tank top and the tight pants instead.

"Nice." says Paige.

"Do I look erotic?" says Granada.

"Uh...yes." says Paige as she blush a bit.

"Awww! Thanks, cutie." says a happy Granada.

"You're welcome, babe." says Paige.

Granada gives Paige a kiss.

The next day.

"Couple of days ago, you made that wonderful fish pie so today it's my turn to make food." says Granada.

"You can cook?" says Paige.

"Not like you, but I wanna try to." says Granada.

"Okay, cute. What do you plan to cook for us?" says Paige.

"It will be a surprise." says Granada.

"That sounds interesting." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks, baby Paige, my sexy cute friend." says Granada with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome, girl." says Paige.

"Cutie cute, Paige. That's what you are." says Granada.

"I'm glad you think so, Granada." says a happy Paige.

"You make me turned on." says Granada.

"Calm down that sweet pussy of yours. You need to cook our dinner." says Paige with a cute smile.

"Right." says Granada as she goes to the kitchen.

2 hours later, Granada return with rice, bacon and garlic sauce.

"Mmm, smells nice!" says Paige.

"Thanks, baby. Unfortunately not an ol' family recipe, but I hope it's yummy anyways." says Granada.

"I think it will be wonderful." says Paige.

"Awww! You're a real sweetie gal." says Granada.

"So are you, babe." says Paige.

"Let's eat now." says Granada as she put the food on the table and pull off her t-shirt.

"Uh, why are you taking off your shirt...?" says Paige.

"Because it's blazin' hot today. I sweat like a perverted old guy." says Granada.

"I don't think it's hot." says Paige.

"Really? Okay then." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

They start to eat.

"Does it taste nice?" says Granada.

"Yeah, it's absolutely amazing. And you claim to have low cooking skills. To me, this taste very good." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks, Paige." says Granada with a cute smile.

"No problem, baby." says Paige.

"Mmm! Sexy." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige.

Paige and Granada eat in sweet comfortable silence.

After the dinner, Paige takes a shower while Granada fuck her own ass with her dildo while watching some porn on her phone.

The next day.

"Mornin' to ya, baby Paige." says Granada as she wake up.

"Morning." says Paige.

As usual, Granada is naked and has her dildo in her pussy.

"Did you dream about anything sexy?" says Granada.

"No, not really." says Paige.

"Okay. I had a very good sex dream. You and I shared a double dildo on a cute beach in Spain and we had a huge slutty orgasm together as the cozy sun was shining upon us." says Granada.

Paige put on a blue t-shirt and pink tights an white shoes.

Granada pull out her dildo from her pussy, clean the dildo and put it away.

She then put on a black tank top, baggy jeans and brown combat boots.

"You seem tired, stay here and I'll bring you breakfast." says Paige.

"Awww! Thanks." says Granada.

Paige leave and return 5 minutes later with breakfast for Granada.

Paige then goes to the dining room to eat her own breakfast.

2 weeks later.

Paige wear a black t-shirt and white sweatpants.

Granada wear a red tank top and baggy brown leather pants.

"Granada...I've decided that enough time has gone by that I am ready to upgrade our relationship from benefit buddies to girlfriends." says Paige.

"Awww! That's soooo cute!" says Granada in sweet joy. "I've been waiting for this."

"So, will you do me the honor of being my new girlfriend...?" says Paige.

"Yes, with true pleasure, baby Paige." says a very happy Granada.

"That's wonderful." says Paige, being very happy too.

"Indeed, girlfriend. I love you." says Granada.

"I love you." says Paige.

Paige and Granada start to make out with each other.

"Awww! You're so sexy!" says Granada.

"Thanks! So are you!" says Paige.

"Yup." says Granada.

"So cute." says Paige.

The next day.

Paige is in bed, fucking her pussy with her dildo.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Paige.

"Opppsss!" says Granada as she enter the room.

"It's okay. You are my girlfriend." says Paige with a cute smile as she keep on using the dildo.

"Awww!" says Granada. "It is so cute and slutty when you fuck your hole with that cool plastic dick. My pussy get wet."

"Nice. Give me a helping hand, baby." says Paige.

"With honor." says Granada as she gently grab onto Paige's dildo and fuck Paige's pussy with it.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Paige.

"Cute." says Granada.

"Holy shit, sexy!" moans Paige.

"You look really beautiful when you're horny." says Granada.

"Thanks!" moans Paige.

6 minutes later.

"OMG, yes!" moans Paige as she cum.

"Awwww! Soooo cute!" says Granada in a childish adorable tone.

The next day.

Paige is doing some school work on her computer while Granada is eating soft candy and reading a cute book.

Granada wear a tight leather top and oversized pink sweatpants.

Paige wear a red t-shirt and normal jeans.

"Want some candy?" says Granada.

"Not now, baby. Maybe later..." says Paige.

"Later's gonna be too late 'cause I've probably ate it all by then." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Granada.

"Hmm, this should be good..." mumbles Paige as she focus on her work.

"Damn, too much candy." says Granada as she feel a tiny pain in her stomach. She goes to the bathroom.

2 days later.

"Do you know this song?" says Granada as she play a song on her bass guitar.

"Never heard it before, but it is sweet." says Paige.

"Thanks. My cool cousin David Stone wrote it." says Granada.

"Oh, that's sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Granada.

4 hours later.

Paige wear a green t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Granada wear a red bra and a red short skirt.

They eat dinner in their room. The food is pizza.

"I bought a present for mom. Her birthday is next week." says Paige.

"That's cute. Nice of you to give your mom something." says Granada.

"Mom's sweet so I always try to find a present for her." says Paige.

"Okay." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"What did ya get for your mom?" says Granada.

"New diamond ear rings." says Paige.

"Awww! So sweet." says Granada.

"I hope mom will like them." says Paige.

"She probably will, babe." says Granada.

"You're right." says Paige.

"Paige, do you plan to go to the 70s dance tomorrow?" says Granada.

"Yeah and I hope you'll be my sweet date." says Paige.

"It would be an honor to go with you." says Granada.

"Granada, you're such a sweet girl." says Paige.

"So are you." says Granada.

"Awww! Thanks, baby." says Paige with a very cute smile.

Paige and Granada hug each other with love.

The next day.

Paige and Granada are getting ready for the 70s dance at Rice.

The host of the dance is the Vega Royal dorm, since that dorm is the only one that has a room big enough for the event.

"Hmm, what should I wear..." says Granada as she look through her clothes.

Paige already wear a neon green top, baggy jeans and white shoes. Her outfit is good for the 70s dance.

"Do ya like this?" says Granada as she grab a latex see-through t-shirt and pink satin G-string panties and brown leather chaps with neon blue fake gems on them and yellow boots.

"It's a bit too much." says Paige.

"Okay...what about...this?" says Granada as she grab a shiny black top, baggy green pants and combat boots.

"That's cool. Wear it, baby." says Paige.

"Alright." says Granada as she put the clothes on.

They walk out and over to the Vega Royal dorm building.

"Hi, welcome to Vega Royal and this year's themed dance night. I'm Emma Croft. I hope you'll have so much fun." says Emma Croft, the dorm captain of the Vega Royal dorm, in a very fake childish cutie voice.

"She seem drunk..." whisper Granada.

"Yeah." whisper Paige.

Paige and Granada enter the Vega Royal building and walk upstairs to the huge dance room.

"Hi, ladies." says Gina when she sees Paige and Granada.

"Hi, Gina." says Paige.

Gina wear a neon green satin dress and pink shoes.

"I'll get you drinks." says Gina as she grab tropical drinks for Paige and Granada.

"Does this have alcohol...?" says Granada.

"No, unfortunately not. I wish it did, but no, there's not even a splash of alcohol in there, sorry." says Gina.

22 minutes later.

"And now, guys and gals. Swing those funky legs on the dance floor to the song 'Here comes your crap' by Pink Poop and the Pussy Pixies." says the DJ, a guy named Mike Rollins.

The music starts.

Paige and Granada dance to it.

"Oh my gosh! You dance really good." says Granada.

"Emily taught me to dance like this." says Paige.

"Then I should thank her for that." says Granada.

"And here we go..." says Paige as she gently pull Granada closer, so close that their boobs and pussies touch through their clothes. "Em used to love when she and I danced like this. It would turn her on."

"It turns me on too, Paige." says Granada with a cute smile.

The next day.

"Last night was awsome." says Paige.

"Yeah, it was so much fun." says Granada.

"Absolutely. Drinks, dancing and all of it." says Paige.

"Yay!" says Granada.

Granada grab her yellow iPod and put on a sweet song.

She then pull Paige close and they start to dance like they did at the party.

"So you and Emily danced like this often?" says Granada.

"Yeah, we did. It was sweet for both her and me." says Paige.

"And how's it like to do the same with me?" says Granada.

"Really cute, babe." says Paige.

Paige wear a blue surfing t-shirt and oversized pink sweatpants.

Granada wear a green Spice Girls t-shirt and baggy yellow sweatpants.

"Awwww! Thanks, sweetie girl." says Granada.

"You're welcome." says Paige, all cute and happy.

"Wonderful." says Granada, being happy too.

"Such a beauty you are." says Paige.

"You too, baby Paige." says Granada.

"Cutie cute!" says Paige in sweet joy.

"Yup!" says Granada with a childish smile.

"I love you." says Paige.

"I love you." says Granada.

The next day.

Paige wear a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants while she sit in bed, playing Pokémon Omega Ruby on her pink 3DS.

Granada wear a tank top and leather tights while she post some photos on Instagram.

"Don't post any photos of me." says Paige.

"No worry. All these photos are of me only." says Granada.

"Okay, baby." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Granada.

"Awww! This game is so much fun." says Paige.

"I'm sure it is, girl." says Granada.

"What should we eat for dinner?" says Paige.

"I don't know." says Granada.

"How about beef, rice and tomato sauce?" says Paige.

"Beef huh? Sounds very yummy. I'm a southern babe so I love beef a lot." says Granada.

"Sweet. Beef it is." says Paige.

"Yay!" says a happy Granada.

"And I'll cook it for us, baby." says Paige.

At the same time in Rosewood, in her room, Emily Fields is thinking about Paige.

"Paige, wherever you are, I truly hope you're safe and happy." says Emily as she look at a photo on her nightstand.

It's a photo of Paige in her Rosewood Sharks swimsuit.

"You're so cute!" says Emily as she give the photo a kiss.

2 hours later, Paige is in the kitchen, cooking.

"Hmm, let's see what spices I'll use...curry, black pepper and salt..." mumbles Paige.

She wear a brown leather tank top and pink baggy sweatpants.

At the same time, Granada is updating her Facebook status.

"Okay...new FB status is 'dating Paige'...oh, yeah!" says a happy Granada.

Granada wear a pink tank top and black leather pants.

"Yum, yum." says Granada as she eat a cookie.

Granada log into her Twitter account.

"Okay...a tweet from mom. So sweet." says Granada.

45 minutes later, Paige has finished the dinner.

She bring the food to the dorm room and she and Granada starts to eat.

"This taste sooo fuckin' yummy!" says a happy Granada.

"Awww! Cute that you like it." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Like? I love it, Paige. My former girlfriend did never cook for me." says Granada.

"Okay, babe." says Paige.

The next day.

"Paige, see you tonight. I must go away on something important." says Granada as she grab her bag.

"Why?" says Paige.

"Sorry. Can't tell ya. Bye. See ya." says Granada as she walk out from the dorm room.

Paige close the door.

"Hmm, wonder what Granada has going on..." says Paige as she grab her teddy bear.

Paige switch on her computer and check her e-mail inbox to see if she's recieved any interesting messages.

"Oh, a message from Hanna Marin." says Paige in surprise.

She click on it.

The message says "Hi, Paige. I have no idea where you are, but I just want you to know that Em still see you as her friend and that we all miss you. I hope you are happy. So, have a good c day. Good luck from Hanna-Boo."

"Awww! So cute. Hanna still remember me." says Paige as she send a reply back.

Unfortunately the reply never reach Hanna's inbox because A steal the message to make Hanna think that Paige don't care.

The next day.

Paige wear a pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

Granada wear a white tank top and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Awww! You are sooo cute." says Granada with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, baby." says Paige.

"No problem, girl." says Granada.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lick my pussy. Please." says Paige as she pull down her sweatpants.

"Sure...with pleasure." says Granada as she start to slowly lick Paige's soft pussy.

"Mmm! Holy shit, sooo sexy!" moans Paige.

"Awww! Your pussy scent is so slutty and romantic. Better than luxury perfume." says Granada.

"Thanks, baby." moans Paige.

Granada lick harder.

"Yes, like that. It feels very good." moans Paige.

Paige is very horny and very happy.

"Don't stop before I cum..." moans Paige.

"No need to worry about that." whisper Granada into Paige's pussy.

"Wonderful." moans Paige with a cute smile.

Granada lick faster.

"It's sooo sexy!" moans Paige.

Paige feel that the orgasm is getting closer.

"Awww!" moans Paige.

Granada starts to finger-fuck Paige in the ass.

"Oh my gosh! Play with my shithole, baby." moans Paige, all horny and slutty.

"I'm glad ya love this." says Granada.

"Yes! Sooooo nice!" moans Paige with pleasure as she cum.

"Very cute." says a happy Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"That was a lot of fun, right, baby?" says Granada.

"It sure was. Very erotic." says Paige.

Paige pull her sweatpants back up.

"My turn now." says Granada as she pull off her sweatpants.

"Alright, sexy girl." says Paige as she starts to lick Granada's sweet pussy.

"Awww! Yes! Feels good." moans Granada.

"You have an amazing pussy." says Paige.

"Thanks." moans Granada.

"No problem." says Paige, all sexy and nice.

"Mmmm!" moans Granada.

Paige lick slightly harder.

"Fuck, yes! So dang awesome!" moans Granada.

"Your pussy is very sexy." says Paige.

"Thanks. Holy shit..." moans Granada.

Paige lick faster.

"Oh my crap! Slutty! Sexy! Holy fuck!" moans Granada with pleasure as she cum.

"Yay!" says a happy Paige. "I made my babe cum a lot. So cute."

"You sure did make me cum, Paige. That was absolutely awesome." says Granada.

"I agree. It was very sweet." says Paige.

2 days later.

It's in the middle of the night.

Some sound wakes Granada up.

As she open her eyes she sees Paige moving around in bed in her sleep, most likely having a nightmare.

"No! Stop don't hurt Emily..." says Paige. "A, if you even break a hair on Em's sweet head, I shall kill you right here, you damn bimbo!"

Granada cry a bit in silence. It hurt her heart to see Paige not being happy.

She wanna comfort Paige, but she also know that she's not supposed to wake someone who's having a nightmare.

So she open Paige's nightstand, grab Paige's dildo and slide the dildo gently into Paige's pussy.

Feeling the dildo in her pussy, Paige calm down.

"Awww! Emily, you saved me from A. Thanks so much." says Paige as she smile in her sleep.

Granada goes back to sleep.

5 hours later.

"Why is my dildo in me?" says Paige as she walk up when the morning sun shine through the room.

"Paige, sorry..." says Granada as she wake up. "You were having a big nightmare so I put the dildo there to help you relax. And it worked."

"Oh...then I thank you, babe." says Paige.

"You're welcome, sexy girl. Anything for you. I love you." says Granada.

"And I love you." says Paige.

Paige pull the dildo out and put it back in the nightstand.

22 minutes later.

Paige and Granada eat breakfast in their room.

Paige wear a pink tank top and baggy gray sweatpants.

Granada wear a tight red t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Yum, yum." says Granada as she eat a bacon sandwich.

"Indeed, baby." says Paige as she eat a fish sandwich.

"Tell me who A is." says Granada.

"How do you know about that?" says Paige.

"Your nightmare. You were talking in your sleep and you mentioned a person known as A. I wanna know who that is." says Granada.

"Sorry, babe. A is part of my dark past in Rosewood and I prefer to not talk about any of that. It makes me too sad and brings back negative emotions." says Paige.

"Alright, Paige. I understand and respect that you can't talk about it with me." says Granada.

"Thanks, you're so sweet." says Paige.

"I try to be cutie cute and badass and sexy at the same time." says Granada.

"Nice. I like that." says Paige.

"Awww, babe!" says Granada.

"You're awesome." says Paige with a very cute smile.

"So are you." says Granada.

The next day.

"Granada, do you think..." begins Paige.

Granada suddenly fart hard.

"Oppss! That was a big fart..." says Granada. "Sorry."

"No problem. I once farted during sex with Emily." says Paige.

"Really?" says Granada.

"Yeah and it was an accident, of course. I'm not a fan of fart sex." says Paige.

"Neither am I, girl." says Granada.

"Sweet. Do you think we should go watch a movie tonight?" says Paige.

"No. I'd rather stay in tonight, if that's okay." says Granada.

"That's okay, babe." says Paige.

"We can eat burgers and watch funny anime." says Granada.

"Really cute idea, Granada. Let's go with that." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige.

"I'm gonna download some sweet anime for us." says Granada.

"And I'm gonna go to the kitchen and make those burgers." says Paige.

"Oh, cute. I assumed we'd order 'em from the BK down the road." says Granada.

"I prefer to make my own burgers. That way I can make them have less fat and it's also way more cheap." says Paige.

"Nice." says Granada.

Paige goes to the kitchen.

"Awww!" says Paige as she enter the kitchen.

"Let's see...Flux TV's website...anime and...download." says Granada as she goes to the web-site for Flux TV and downloads some nice sweet anime from there.

62 minutes later.

"Here you go, babe. Yummy cheeseburgers." says Paige as she enter the room with 4 cheeseburgers.

"Awesome." says Granada.

They eat and watch anime.

"This taste sooo yummy!" says Granada.

"I'm glad you think so, baby." says a happy Paige.

"Awww! Yum, yum." says Granada with a cute smile.

"I love you very much." says Paige.

"And I love you as well." says Granada.

2 weeks later.

It's the first day of the National College Swim Championships.

Paige wear her Rice swimsuit and along with 3 other girls from Rice she is waiting for their turn.

"Girls, are you ready?" says Coach Adams.

"I'm ready." says Paige.

The other girls nod in agreement.

"Perfect. The honor of Rice rest on your shoulders, girls." says Coach Adams.

4 days later, Paige and the other 3 Rice girls has won.

The famous swim star Angela Corbana pin a gold medal to Paige's tracksuit.

"Miss McCullers, someday you'll be a star like me. I'm sure of it. You are awesome. Good luck." says Angelca Corbana.

"Thanks." says Paige.

The next day.

"So cool that you and the others brought Rice to victory." says Granada.

"Thanks, baby." says Paige.

"It was so awesome to see you swim." says Granada.

"Your support made me strong." says Paige.

"Cute." says Granada.

5 hours later.

Paige is talking to Coach Laura Mondor of Stanford via Skype video chat.

"Why wasn't Emily one of the four who swam for Stanford...?" says Paige.

"She decided to skip the nationals, something about emotional issues. I wish she'd swam, but I of course can't force her to." says Coach Mondor.

"I understand." says Paige.

"You should talk to Emily yourself. I'm sure she'd like that." says Coach Mondor.

"Maybe so, but I can't. I've a new girlfriend now." says Paige.

"Okay." says Coach Mondor.

"Yeah. Bye. Take good care of Emily...she's so sweet." says Paige.

2 days later.

"Babe, you're sooo cute!" says Granada as she give Paige a hug.

"Thanks, so are you." says Paige.

"Awww!" says a happy Granada.

4 hours later.

Paige and Granada are walking in the park.

Paige wear a pink t-shirt, baggy black sweatpants and white shoes.

Granada wear a black t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and brown shoes.

"Such a cute day." says Paige with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, very nice." says Granada.

"I'm happy." says Paige.

"Me too." says Granada.

"Awwww." says Paige in a soft sweet tone.

"Yay." says Granada with a cute smile.

"I love you." says Paige.

"You're such a sweet woman." says Granada.

"Thanks, so are you, baby." says Paige.

The next day.

"Nice hat, baby." says Paige when she sees Granada wearing an Indiana Jones style hat.

"Awww! Thanks." says Granada.

"I wish I had a stylish hat like that." says Paige.

"Oh, do ya? I can get one for you, if you want me to." says Granada.

"Yeah. That would be very nice." says Paige.

6 days later.

"Here ya go, babe." says Granada as she give Paige a hat as promised.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Paige.

Paige put the hat on.

"You look so beautiful." says Granada.

"Yay!" says Paige in joy.

Paige takes a photo of herself and post it on Instagram.

2 hours later, Emily log onto Instagram and sees the photo of Paige, wearing the hat.

"Awww! Cute." says Emily.

The next day.

Granada lick Paige's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Paige.

Granada lick nice and slow.

"Awww! So damn cute and sexy...keep going." moans Paige.

Granada lick a bit harder.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Paige.

"Your pussy smell so sweet." says Granada.

"Thanks, babe!" moans a happy horny Paige.

"I love you and your pussy." says Granada.

"And I love." moans Paige. "And your pussy too, of course."

Granada lick faster.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Paige.

"Indeed." whisper Granada, all sexy and sweet.

"Fuck...so sweet and nice!" moans Paige.

"I'm glad ya think so. To see you happy is so dang wonderful. When you aren't happy it hurts my very soul." says Granada.

"OMG, you say such sweet and cutie cute things!" moans Paige as she get an orgasm.

"Because you are a truly awesome woman." says Granada.

"You're an awesome woman as well." says Paige.

The next day.

Paige and Granada eat pizza in their room.

Granada wear a pink tank top and oversized black sweatpants.

Paige wear a pink latex t-shirt and baggy brown leather pants.

"Pizza. Emily's favorite food." says Paige.

"Oh..." says Granada.

"Don't worry. I love you, but Emily will still have a place in my heart as well." says Paige.

"I understand. You simply surprised me, baby Paige." says Granada with a cute smile.

"Okay. Awesome." says a happy Paige.

"Yup." says Granada.

"Awww!" says Paige.

"You are so cutie cute." says Granada.

"Really?" says Paige.

"Yeah, of course." says Granada.

"Nice." says Paige.

"It sure is nice here with you." says Granada.

"Dorm meeting tomorrow evening." says Gina as she look into the room.

"Alright." says Paige.

45 minutes later.

"Granada, what's your favorite video game?" says Paige.

"I really don't play any games anymore, but I was quite good at CS a few years ago." says Granada.

"Okay. I see." says Paige.

"What about you?" says Granada.

"Pokémon Omega Ruby is the game I play." says Paige.

"Nice." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"I've never played a Pokémon game." says Granada.

"Really?" says Paige.

"Yes." says Granada with a cute smile.

"You should give it a try." says Paige.

"Maybe you're right, babe." says Granada.

"I think I am." says Paige.

"Okay." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

2 hours later.

"Awww!" moans Granada as she fuck herself in the pussy with her dildo.

At the same time, Paige is talking to Gina in the common room.

"Gina, do you think I'm a good person?" says Paige.

"Yeah, of course. I've never seen you eb anything other than very sweet and cool." says Gina.

"Thanks, but in Rosewood I did some things that were far from sweet." says Paige.

"I didn't know that." says Gina.

"Okay, but it's true. I've done things I regret." says Paige.

"Just let it go. Allow the past to be the past. Look forward, the future's fuckin' bright and so damn cute." says Gina.

"Well, I hope you're right." says Paige.

"Paige, let me tell you that I know I'm part right. You and Granada seem very much in love and I can easy see that you girls are gonna have a good life together." says Gina.

"Little early to plan a wedding for Granada and me, right...?" says Paige.

"Aren't you two in love?" says Gina.

"Sure we are, but she and I are not on the level where we are ready to get married and have kids." says Paige.

"Alright. I understand." says Gina. "If you do marry Granada, remember to invite me to the wedding...okay?"

"Yeah, girl." says Paige.

"Cool. You and Granada are awesome." says Gina.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"No problem, Paige." says Gina.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Sweet." says Gina.

Almost a month later.

Paige and Granada are eating candy in their room.

Paige wear a tight white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

Granada wear a yellow tank top and oversized brown leather pants.

"Yum, yum." says Granada as she throw a piece of soft banana candy into her mouth.

"Awww! So cute." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Granada.

"Sweet." says Paige as she eat a piece of French chocolate candy.

"Cutie cute!" says Granada in a childish tone.

"Yeah." says Paige with a sweet smile.

The next day.

"Paige, what are you doing?" says Granada.

"Writing a report on French music from the 1700s." says Paige.

"Oh, cool." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"See ya later. I'm going for a walk." says Granada.

"Alright, babe." says Paige.

77 minutes later.

"Hi, you're back? Nice." says Paige.

"Yeah, babe." says Granada.

"Do you wanna do something sexy?" says Paige.

"Yes, of course." says Granada.

Granada takes off her clothes.

Paige starts to lick Granada's pussy.

"Mmm, so dang awesome!" moans Granada. "You really know how to lick pussy like a sexual queen."

"Thanks, baby." says Paige.

"You're welcome!" moans Granada.

Paige lick harder.

"Yes, that feels very nice!" moans Granada.

"I'm glad you think so." says Paige.

"Awww! Sexy..." moans Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bring me high into pleasure, baby." moans Granada.

"As you wish, cutie girl." says Paige.

Paige lick faster.

"Yeah, that's what I want." moans Granada.

5 minutes later.

"Yes! Holy big shit...soooo damn sexy!" moans Granada with pleasure as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

"I like the way you cum." says Paige.

"Thanks. Do I sound like a pornstar when I cum, babe?" says Granada.

"Yeah, you sort of do, but I like it." says Paige.

"Awww! Sweet." says a happy Granada.

"That was very nice." says Paige.

"Yup." says Granada.

The next day.

"Paige, wanna go shopping?" says Granada.

"No, me is kinda tired. I'm gonna take a little nap." says Paige.

"Alright. I'm gonna go shopping. See ya later." says Granada.

"Okay." says Paige.

Granada put on her shoes and then leave the room.

"Finger-fuck time..." says Paige as she pull down her baggy pink sweatpants and starts to finger-fuck herself.

15 minutes later.

"Yes!" moans Paige with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Paige and Granada hang out in their room.

Paige wear a green tank top and pink baggy sweatpants.

Granada wear a black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Do you like horror movies?" says Granada.

"Sometimes." says Paige.

"Okay. I love horror, as well as porn, hentai, drama, sci-fi and anime." says Granada.

"I like romance, fantasy, comedy, anime and cartoons." says Paige.

"That's nice." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

"You're awesome." says Granada.

"So are you, baby." says Paige.

"Awww!" says Granada.

"I'll be right back." says Paige as she leave the room.

She return 5 minutes later with two ice creams.

She hands one of them to Granada.

"Thanks, babe." says Granada.

"No problem. I love you." says Paige.

"You look so cute and sweet when ya eat ice cream." says Granada.

"Really?" says Paige.

"Yup, Paige my love." says Granada.

"Awww! Thank you." says a happy Paige.

"Okay." says Granada, who is happy too.

"You are very sweet." says Paige.

"I always do my best to be." says Granada.

The next day.

"Paige, we have free tickets to go see Amanda Fire tonight." says Granada.

"That concert's been sold out for over a month...how did you get tickets?" says Paige.

"Gina gave 'em to me. Her mom works backstage at the concert so she got a bunch of free tickets." says Granada.

"Awesome. Then we should go." says Paige.

"Yup, we really should, babe." says Granada.

"Sweet. I need to decide what to wear." says Paige.

"Me too." says Granada.

Paige and Granada both search through their clothes for something nice to wear to the big concert.

"I'm gonna wear this." says Paige as she finds a tight green leather tank top and white skinny jeans.

"Nice. And I'll wear this." says Granada as she grab a tight black t-shirt and baggy pink leather pants.

"Oh, cool." says Paige.

"Thanks, babe." says Granada.

"Yeah." says Paige.

7 hours later.

Paige and Granada are in Paige's car on the way to the concert.

"This will so cool. Amanda Fire is awesome." says Granada.

"Yeah, she is." says Paige.

When they get to the concert, Paige and Granada quickly find their seats which turn out to be on the front row.

Amanda Fire walk out onto the stage. She wear neon green leather clothes and in her right hand is a pink Gibsol Les Paul electric guitar.

"Are y'all ready to rock?" says Amanda with a bright sweet smile.

Amanda throw the pink guitar strap across her shoulders and starts to play and sing.

4 hours later, the concert comes to an end.

Paige and Granada get to go backstage.

"Hi, sweeties!" says a happy Amanda.

"Hi, Amanda." says Paige and Granada.

"You girls seem to be loyal fans. I have an idea. One of you can have my guitar." says Amanda. "Hmm, which one of you?"

"Paige, you should have it, take it." says Granada.

"Okay, Granada." says Paige with a cute smile.

Amanda sign her guitar and then gives it to Paige.

"Awwww! Thank you sooo much!" says a happy Paige.

2 days later.

"Paige, you are sooooo sexy and I can't be without you." says Granada.

"Awww! Thanks." says Paige with a cute smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
